


tonight, tonight

by aiiightkyung (arishoking)



Series: tonight, tonight [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arishoking/pseuds/aiiightkyung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone knows that Jimin is a fanboy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tonight, tonight

1\. _Rap Mon_  
“There he is! There he is,” Jimin says, clutching at Namjoon’s arm. 

Jimin is trying not to stare but he knows that he’s failing; he is backstage with Taeyang. Taeyang is technically in the same room as he is. Taeyang is shorter than Jimin thought he’d be, even though Jimin knows exactly how tall he is.

“Wow,” Namjoon says helpfully, and tugs uselessly against Jimin’s grip. “He’s shorter than I thought he’d be,” he continues, and it makes Jimin sort of irrationally angry.

“He’s one centimeter shorter than I am,” and when Jimin says that he means _he’s so perfect_. 

 

2\. _J-Hope_  
Jimin could go talk to Taeyang. He could, Jimin’s an idol himself. 

“You should go talk to him, he’s been super nice to everyone else who has!” Hosoek says, because all of Bangtan are feeling helpful today. 

“What if I cry?” Jimin asks before he can help himself, and just squeezes his eyes shut to miss Hosoek’s laughter. 

“Then you cry. I’m sure people have cried on him before. People have cried on Taehyung before,” Hosoek and Jimin both glance at Taehyung at this.

“You have a point, I think,” Jimin says, frowning in Taehyung’s general direction because he’s embarrassing.

 

3\. _V_  
“Taeyang’s here, I need you to be normal for a moment so I can talk to him without crying or being embarrassed by you,” Jimin says in a rush. And then, “ooow, why did you hit me?” he asks Hosoek.

“If you cry I feel like that’s your problem,” Taehyung says, blinking at him. “Why would I embarrass you?”

“Because you are strange and he’s,” perfect, the greatest, super hot, “Taeyang, he’s Taeyang,” Jimin finishes. 

“He’s in a band with G-Dragon, I can’t possibly be the strangest person he’s met,” Taehyung points out, and behind him Jeongguk gasps audibly. “Oops.”

 

4\. _Jungkook_  
“You understand how I feel!” Jimin says, latching onto Jeongguk.

“I can’t imagine meeting G-Dragon,” Jeongguk confides, nodding. Next to them Taehyung rolls his eyes and wanders off, but Jimin only pays attention long enough to make sure that it isn’t in Taeyang’s direction.

“You’d do fine, he’s probably the nicest,” Jimin can’t help but encourage Jeongguk.

“Taeyang seems like a wonderful person to meet,” Jeongguk says sincerely.

“He is wonderful, I don’t have to meet him to know that,” Jimin stops, blushing. “I’d like to meet him, though,” he adds.

“What’s Yoongi doing?” Jeongguk asks, and Jimin’s stomach drops.

 

5\. _Jin_  
“What is Yoongi _doing_ ,” Jimin echoes faintly, because next to Taeyang there Yoongi is, talking with him and smiling like he’s not standing next to the sun.

“That could be you, but here you are,” Seokjin says from behind them.

“ _What_ is Yoongi doing?” Jimin asks, this time at Seokjin.

“They’re talking about music, I’d imagine,” Seokjin mocks. Jimin frowns at him.

“What is _Yoongi_ doing,” Jimin says under his breath. 

Seokjin gives him a helpful shove forward. “You can go talk to him. He’d like you, he likes fans and he likes talented people, and you’re both of those.”

 

6\. _Suga_  
Seokjin takes it upon himself to shove and tug Jimin toward Taeyang and Yoongi, and it might be the most painful experience of Jimin’s life. Halfway there Taeyang looks up at them and smiles, and Jimin stops resisting Seokjin so quickly that Seokjin trips.

Jimin considers leaving him, but Yoongi glares and Seokjin latches onto Jimin’s hand to pull himself up. Or to pull Jimin down, but it doesn’t work that way.

Yoongi excuses himself from Taeyang and walks over. “I put in a good word for you,” he says without preamble, and Jimin wishes the floor would swallow him.

 

7\. _Jimin_  
“So you are Jimin,” Taeyang says to him. Taeyang is grinning at him, and Taeyang said his name. “Your bandmates are taking bets to see if you embarrass yourself, so let’s prove them wrong, eh?” 

That startles a laugh out of Jimin, and Taeyang laughs too. He puts a hand on Jimin’s shoulder and pulls him into him close, and Jimin puts an arm around his back. “See, I’m not so scary, eh?” Taeyang leans his head close to Jimin’s as he speaks, and Jimin’s head is buzzing.

“It is an honor to meet you,” Jimin says calmly, grinning wide.

 

8\. + _Taeyang_  
“We should talk more,” Taeyang says later, genuinely interested, and something flickers in Jimin’s mind. It’s wishful thinking or hopeful imagination, probably.

“I would love that,” Jimin answers him, trying not to seem too eager and failing miserably.

“I,” Taeyang stops, his smile changing into a smirk. “I’m not sure you understand what I mean by talking,” he confesses. 

“I know what I _hope_ you mean,” Jimin says immediately, and claps his hands over his mouth. 

Before Jimin can die from embarrassment, Taeyang laughs and asks, “do you want to come to my hotel?”

“Yes, I do,” Jimin says definitively.

 

9\. ++ _BTS_  
Before Jimin leaves, he has to tell the band he’s leaving. Leaving with Taeyang.

“I’m,” Jimin starts. 

“So how’d you do?” Yoongi interrupts, too interested.

“You looked like you were having fun!” Jeongguk says innocently.

“Why is your face so red, say something stupid?” Taehyung asks, and Seokjin coughs. 

In his peripheral Jimin sees Taeyang on the phone calling the car. “I think you all lost the bet,” Jimin says, smirking. “Taeyang’s going to give me a ride home. In the morning, probably.”

“The fuck,” Namjoon says. Hoseok gasps. 

“Bet?” Jimin hears Jeongguk ask, and laughs as he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> jimin is like 20 in this, in my head, which is why i didn't warn for underage. this exists because a friend and i were talking about jimin meeting taeyang, and i liked the idea of taeyang picking him up and jimin being an easy fanboy. this is also the beginning of an accidental series in which taeyang and jimin have sex, but i'm still writing some.
> 
> [here is my tumblr](http://aiiightkyung.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk.


End file.
